


Curious Galaxy

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: Jazz is a pilot to a craft sent to gather information about the Rose Galaxy.  Prowl is an inhabitant of said galaxy; however, Prowl is an "energy" being, except not energy, known as a Star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a free writing experiment I did on June 25, 2016. I used several prompts to start: pilot, roses, galaxy, and satellite. I have edited out all the non-fic sentences; other than that, only spelling has been edited.

             Jazz’s vents hitched as he beheld the magnificent sight before him. Nobody had ever gotten so close to the Rose Galaxy before. It only sometimes looked like a rose, though. Currently he orbited it like a satellite far away. If he got any closer the stars inside the Galaxy would attack him. He was sure he could out maneuver them but he didn’t want to take the chance.

            Besides, they were so beautiful that he didn’t want to anger them.

            He looked into the item aboard the ship that would let him see closer, the magnification lens that, though grainy, would get him a closer view of the activity.

            Beautiful, simply a wonder. They danced in space, being so bright they deserved their titles as stars. How he wished he could meet one! They could take any form they pleased, be it bipedal, a giant, or small as a fly, they could turn into the shape.

            He’d never seen one wear armor or any outer covering of the sort, but maybe they didn’t have those things. Nobody knew all that much about them, really, enough to guess. They were so defensive about their home galaxy. Jazz glanced to his energon stores. He could only afford to be out in space for a couple more weeks before needing to head back to Cybertron. He then had to give his pictures of the Rose Galaxy to the scientists who hired him as the pilot to guide the modest space ship to the Rose Galaxy.

            Jazz stared out the port hole to gaze at the flickering of the soft red lights and magenta swirls where the objects of his fascination lived. He’d been collecting every tidbit he could about the Stars ever since he was a youngling. Everything about space fascinated him and he had a great love of wandering, which many had not thought that space would be good for him, but space… something about it calmed his restless spark. He never felt calmer than when he was surrounded by constellations and dots of light and the swirling misty gasses that were prevalent in certain galaxies or nebulae, especially the Felid Formation on the other side this distance from Cybertron.

            Something off the horizon broke Jazz out of his musings. What was it? He sat up straighter and squinted. He knew he’d seen something. What was it? What was it? What was it? He gasped.

            A tiny flare of light zipped at him at high speeds. He clutched himself in excitement before he remembered his mission and scrambled up.   Quickly he set the ship to record the ball of light’s movements and then stood at the porthole. It zipped back and forth almost lazily before it again zoomed for him. As there was only one, Jazz assumed that it was merely curious and wanted to investigate him. He couldn’t blame the thing for being curious about something foreign to it.

            Before he knew it, the Star hovered just outside the craft. Jazz held his breath and watched as tendrils of light or energy or whatever it was made of extended from the orb of light. Magnificent. The tendrils flicked over the ship’s hull almost delicately and it somehow seemed to be exploring the ship as it drifted around. Jazz watched through the viewing screens. This couldn’t get more exciting for him. It was everything he’d ever dreamed of. One time he’d dreamed of actually getting into the Rose Galaxy though he knew that would never happen.

            The Star/Orb stopped in front of the ship and Jazz slowly looked up. The orb was white, pure white though the edges of the tendrils it sent out were red. Jazz dared not to take his optics off of it. Some minutes later it started to shift. It was a slow shift, like it wasn’t sure what it was doing or perhaps just liked to take its time. First it condensed into a long thin rod, then it morphed out for extensions.

            Jazz started when he recognized the appearance of two legs, two arms, and a head. The appendages were featureless other than simply being there, no kibble or mouth or optics, or servodigits for that matter. Was it trying to make him more comfortable or was it just experimenting?

            It moved even closer to the ship and Jazz flinched at a terrible, aching pain in his processor. He cried in pain and stumbled back. What was happening?

            The pain vanished and he looked up from the floor, to the largest viewing screen. The Star had morphed back into a ball and was now rapidly speeding back.

            “Wait!” Jazz cried.

            It didn’t stop.

            Jazz bent over the command console and vented harshly. What was that?

            The encounter thrilled him and he desperately hoped that the Star would come back. Already he missed it, despite that searing pain. He wanted to learn about them, to get closer to them. This could very well be his only opportunity ever to do so. He paced the cabin of the ship, suddenly feeling much too confined to these tiny quarters.

            Maybe recharge would help. He plonked himself down onto the recharge platform and set the timer for a standard recharge cycle starting when he actually fell into recharge. He turned over restlessly, unable to settle. What if he didn’t see it again? He felt it wanted to learn but what had that pain been? Was it trying to connect with him somehow? Maybe it was telepathic and that was how it communicated.

            Jazz craved to know, and that craving was only amplified by how short of a time he actually had left before he would return to Cybertron.

            His recharge ended up very troubled, full of half thoughts and runaway Stars and myriads of colors. Laughter echoed through his dreams and he woke feeling like he hadn’t rested at all.

**Author's Note:**

> After story notes: the star is Prowl. When he makes himself some features, he’ll have a red crest with two large prongs and two smaller ones behind them, on his head. He’ll have two thin red lines coming up from his pelvis and outlining his torso. He glows white other than that. He had four digits and a thumb. Wispy tendrils extending from his back. He comes back after Jazz wakes up and tries to make a connection again, except this time he is far gentler. Jazz is startled. Prowl follows Jazz back to Cybertron when Jazz had to leave because of low energon stores.


End file.
